


Say Goodnight and Go

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression, BDSM, Community: livelongnmarry, De-Aged, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney is accidentally de-aged, he turns into quite the little tease, and really, is John just supposed to ignore that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodnight and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saldemonium](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saldemonium).



_Why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go_

Goodnight and Go -- Imogen Heap

~~~~

The device Rodney found last week was the catalyst. It--or rather the results of Rodney accidentally triggering it--is why John is here.

Waiting for Rodney.

* * *

"Why the _fuck_ didn't the Ancients label anything?"

"Rodney!" Keller looked shocked and John hid a smile. Rodney swore about as much as anyone else, but given that he looked like he was maybe fourteen at the most, John could understand the urge to tell him to watch his mouth.

"What?" Rodney glared at her. "You just missed it last year when I turned into a superhero, which was totally cool until I almost died."

"Got any cool superpowers now, McKay?" John asked.

"No," Rodney snapped. "But thank God my skin cleared up when I was fifteen, because I'm not really in the mood to deal with acne again."

"Fifteen?" Carter raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, I know. I look like I'm what...?"

"Ten," John said, just to be obnoxious.

"Twelve, maybe thirteen...." Keller said.

"Yeah, not so much," Rodney said. "I'm sixteen, or at least, I look like I did when I was sixteen. I can get Jeannie to send pictures if you need to be convinced." He sounded more resigned than annoyed and Keller leaned in and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I still get carded," she said, and Rodney nodded. John wasn't at all surprised; he remembered wondering if she was some kind of intern when Carson had introduced her.

"They kept me back. I was doing college level work but everyone was worried about my 'socialization,'" Rodney said, making airquotes. "And so I didn't get to leave high school until I was seventeen and only then because I started correcting my teachers constantly."

"You waited that long?" Carter asked.

"Oh very funny," Rodney said, and John had to shake his head a little. It was weird hearing Rodney's familiar inflection from this...this teenager sitting on an infirmary bed. "Can I go now?" Rodney added. "You've scanned me and taken more than enough blood and I think it's pretty obvious that I'm me...."

"I want to keep you under observation for the night," Keller began and Rodney sighed.

"Can I have a laptop? I know you," he looked at Sam, "and Zelenka will be going through the database, but if this is yet another Ascension machine, I want to know as soon as possible."

"Of course," Sam said.

Rodney sighed and looked down at the scrubs he was wearing. "Also, if someone would ask around and find me some real clothes that fit, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll take care of that," Keller said. "Will there be anything else?"

If Rodney could hear the faint note of sarcasm in her voice, he ignored it. "Yeah, I need some food; I'm starving."

"Of course you are," John said.

"I'll have you know that my hypoglycemia was a lot worse when I was a kid!"

"I'll have someone get you a tray," Keller said.

* * *

Ignoring the stares of everyone else in the mess, Rodney joined the team at breakfast the next morning. "Good news," he said, setting down a tray that had even more food on it than usual. "We're still not sure why the Ancients built the machine, but we are sure that I'm not facing the ascend or die decision again."

"I am glad to hear it," Teyla said. She tilted her head a little and looked at him.

"If you tell me," Rodney said through a mouthful of oatmeal, "that I'm cute, I will...." He trailed off as if realizing that threatening Teyla was a bad idea.

"Pout?" John asked innocently.

"Screw you, Colonel."

The problem, of course, was that Rodney _was_ kind of cute. He was skinny with a mop of light brown curls and a full-lipped mouth that didn't slant downward. It was strange, John thought, to see what the years had done to Rodney, and he felt a sudden rush of sympathy. How much stranger was it for Rodney to look in the mirror right now?

Remembering his own high school years--all hormones and clumsiness compounded by misery at home--John was really glad he hadn't triggered the device.

"I guess this," Rodney said, gesturing at himself, "means I'm off the team for the duration?"

"Nice try," John said. "But no, not entirely. M98-527 today, remember?"

"Oh right, the one with the thing...." Rodney stuffed half a muffin in his mouth and snapped his fingers.

"And the stuff, yeah." John grinned.

Ronon looked at Rodney's tray. "Better pack a lunch."

* * *

The "thing" and the "stuff" on M98-527 was an Ancient scientific outpost on an uninhabited planet. John had actually been doing a pre-mission flyover to check it out at about the same time Rodney was accidentally turning himself into a 16 year old. The place was safe, safe enough that Sam had agreed to Rodney's presence on the mission.

"What exactly were the Ancients studying here?" Teyla asked as they landed.

"Well...." Rodney paused and zipped up his tac vest with a frown. "This? This is _Kusanagi's_ damn vest." He clipped his P-90 to the vest and then shrugged a couple of times.

"You okay with the weight?" Ronon asked.

"I carried more weight than this in books back in school," Rodney said, a little defensively. Then he sighed a little. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I can probably run even better now than I could this time yesterday."

As if trying to prove himself, he set a brisk pace once he'd gotten their bearings on his scanner. John exchanged a wry glance with Ronon and jerked his head at Teyla. She smiled and moved up to walk next to Rodney.

"You never got around to telling me what the Ancients were studying here, Rodney."

"Well as usual, we really aren't sure; you know how it is with the database. We never know if we're looking at poetry, scientific research or a recipe for pie." Rodney sighed and John had to bite back a laugh.

"Or all three," he said and Rodney laughed.

"Yeah, there is that." Rodney stared at his scanner and then shifted course slightly. "Mmmm...I could really go for some pie right now."

"What else is new?" Ronon asked and then grinned when Rodney flipped him off.

John snickered. "Hey, you really should respect your elders, McKay."

"That means you, right?" Rodney smirked at John. "How you doing back there, Grandpa?"

"Fuck you," John said.

"Watch your mouth, there's a kid present."

"Don't make me turn this mission around, kid."

"Is that the entrance to the outpost?" Teyla didn't actually sound annoyed, but John gave her an apologetic look anyway. Just in case.

The outpost was set into a hill, or more likely, the hill had grown up over it at some point in the last 10,000 years. Rodney frowned and looked at his scanner. "Good thing I bought a power source with me; this place is dead."

"You are sure, Rodney?" Teyla looked suspicious and John couldn't blame her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rodney said, but he held back, checking his scanner again. "Although I suppose a little caution wouldn't hurt." He looked at John. "You don't feel any...can you think 'off' at any security measures?"

There was none of the faint nagging feeling in the back of his mind that John often felt around active Ancient systems, but he still did as Rodney asked and mentally asked any possible defenses to shut down.

Then they all stood and stared at the narrow entryway that was half buried behind a bunch of shrubs. "This is stupid," Ronon said. Before John could stop him, he shoved past the bushes and tapped on the door. "Doesn't seem to be booby trapped."

"Jesus," John said, "give me a heart attack already!"

"I'm not dead." Ronon shrugged.

"Look, just get in the cart," Rodney muttered at John as he headed toward the access panel.

"I feel better; I think I'll go for a walk," John replied, because really...Monty Python.

Then Rodney was thumping down onto his knees and pulling his tools out of a pocket, before moving down onto his elbows in order to reach the access panel. All familiar, all in a day's work, but there was Rodney's ass, emphasized by a pair someone else's pants and John had to look away.

He meant to keep looking away as the day passed but it wasn't easy. John kind of hated the word "pert" when used to describe...well, anything. But Rodney's ass? It was pert. Also cute and fuckable and any number of other words that had no business being in John's head during a mission.

Plus there was the fact that he really didn't have much to do. Once Rodney got his power source connected to the outpost's systems, there was light, so John didn't even have to stand around with a flashlight. He couldn't leave to join Teyla and Ronon on patrol outside the outpost though; Rodney would probably need John's gene at some point, and so he found himself with very little to do but watch Rodney work.

Rodney at sixteen had been...was, very very bendy.

"This is kind of amazing," Rodney said. "My back doesn't hurt and my knees feel fine." He was once again bent over with his ass in the air. "I wonder if I can convince Sam to let me stay like this."

_Jesus, I hope not,_ John thought. _There's only so much of this I can take._

It was actually Ronon who called a lunch break and Rodney paused and then said, as if surprised, "oh hey yeah, I really should eat something.

"So," he said around a mouthful of sandwich a few minutes later. "It looks like they were working on hyperdrive engines here."

"Cool," Ronon said. "Be nice if we didn't have to depend on the Daedalus."

"Yeah well, I'm not sure if we'll be able to build our own starships any time soon, but still...this could be pretty big." Rodney grinned. "We should fly up above the atmosphere before we leave; it's hard to tell, but they might have been testing things up there."

"After so long would anything still be salvageable?" Teyla asked.

"The _Aurora_ was still operable," John said, visions of spaceships dancing before his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Colonel," Rodney said, but he bounced a little where he sat.

Ronon finished lunch first. "Gotta find a bush," he said, standing up and stretching before he headed off.

Rodney, who had been sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, suddenly sat up cross-legged and pulled his tablet into his lap, staring down at it. John stared at him; Rodney hadn't even finished his sandwich, let alone touched the small package of Oreos he'd brought with him. "Something interesting?" he asked and was startled when Rodney blushed.

"Yes," Rodney snapped, keeping his head down. "Just looking at some...things."

He sounded almost defensive and when John finally realized what was going on, he ducked his own head and pretended great interest in his sandwich. _God if both Ronon _and_ Teyla had been around when I was sixteen, I'd have had a hard on every time I looked up._

For a moment, John almost said something, but really, teasing Rodney about something he couldn't help just felt mean. He turned his attention to his own lunch, trying not to think about Rodney, sitting only a few feet away, turned on because he'd been checking Ronon out.

John frowned a little.

Rodney downloaded everything he could from the outpost, sending John back to the jumper twice for more data storage units. John didn't mind all that much; Rodney had quit bending over things for the most part, and having him snap orders at John like he always did was kind of funny. John was pretty sure, that, if this change turned out to be permanent, Rodney would have no trouble running his department while looking like a high school kid.

Finally, as the sun was beginning to sink toward the horizon, Rodney nodded. "That's the important stuff; we may need to send someone back here later on, but now that we know it's safe, it doesn't have to be us."

When they reached the jumper, Rodney settled into the co-pilot's chair and looked at John, all but bouncing in his seat. "Okay, we're looking for some kind of open structure, basically a big cage in space." He hit some buttons on the console and, when the HUD came up, added, "somewhere around those coordinates, I think."

"Did they actually build the drives here?" Teyla asked as they got under way.

Rodney shook his head. "Sadly, no. We might, with the emphasis on _might_, be able to find their shipyards based on some of the information I downloaded, but today, the most we're going to find is...holy crap!"

While he'd been speaking, John had piloted the jumper up above the atmosphere and then followed the flight plan on the HUD. "Is that what you were looking for?" he asked as an open structure came into view. It looked more like a stylized lotus flower than a cage; even here, the Ancient design aesthetic was evident.

"Wow," Rodney said, his voice soft and hushed, as John flew in closer. "Seriously...wow."

It was dead, didn't even register on the jumper's sensors and Rodney sighed a little. "We're gonna have to come back with a power unit and suits." He stared at the manufacturing platform and John saw him bite his lower lip and blink hard. "Yes," he continued, his voice harsh, "well, we know where it is. Let's head home now."

"Rodney?" Teyla leaned forward, reaching across the jumper's cockpit to rest her hand on Rodney's arm.

"Adolescence was hell," Rodney muttered. "I'm not enjoying its return."

"Rodney," John began, wanting to say that he understood, that he remembered the Ancient defense satellite and Gall and Abrams and Peter too, but no. They did comfort, but not like that, and John knew that right now, Rodney wouldn't take anything from him.

"Oh for fuck's sake, let's just get back, okay?"

"Okay," John said.

They all remained silent until John landed the jumper in the bay. "Look," Rodney said, still staring straight ahead. "I'm sorry. I don't know if it's hormones or what, but I'm just really edgy right now. I...I'm sorry you guys are having to deal with it."

"Don't be stupid," Ronon said. "You wanna get dinner?"

"Yeah," Rodney said, shaking his head a little and finally smiling again. "Is it meatloaf again?"

"Hope so."

Later, at dinner when Rodney was up getting a second helping of mashed _arimaven_ root, John looked over at Ronon. "Thanks."

"He reminds me of one of my cousins," Ronon said, and really, there wasn't much John could say to that.

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Rodney glared at Sam. "We found it and you know damn well that I'm the best qualified to power it up. I shouldn't need to remind you that I only _look_ sixteen; I still know more about Ancient tech than you've forgotten!"

Sam sighed and looked at John for support and John looked back impassively. What did she want from him; Rodney was right.

"Rodney, you're...well, you're too small. We don't have a suit that will really fit you."

"And what, you're going to send Radek instead? Because he's a fine example of strapping manliness." Rodney paused to look at Radek. "Oh Jesus, are you really taller than me?"

"By several centimeters," Radek said apologetically. "And the suits are almost too big for me."

"We need some smaller suits," Rodney said. When Sam opened her mouth, he held up a hand. "Not for me; just in case something happens and we need to send out Kusanagi or Simpson; neither of them is much bigger than I am now. Okay, Simpson is taller, but still."

"Granted." Sam made a note. "Now, if you'd given me a little time, I'd have explained that I think this mission can wait until we've figured out how long you're going to be stuck like that."

"Oh." Rodney took a deep breath. "Thanks."

Sam just shook her head and John wondered just when it was that Rodney had stopped paying attention to her every word.

John sure didn't miss it.

* * *

"Hey," John said when he strolled into the lab the next day. "Whatcha working on? The teenager machine or the...." His voice trailed off when Rodney looked up, licking his lips.

"Or what?" Rodney looked at him, expression curious, before he pulled out a tub of lip balm and used it.

"The thing," John said. "From yesterday."

"I'm looking over the information I downloaded from the outpost yesterday, yeah. I've got...oh whatshername...that anthropologist linguist person looking over the database information on the de-aging machine." He leaned back and stretched, hands behind his head and John tried not to stare. "Did you want something or are you just bored?"

"Just bored."

"Oh great." Rodney pointed at the box labeled "Mostly Harmless" and shoved a tablet over at John. "Go ahead, Colonel, knock yourself out."

John knew the drill; he logged in and then called up the AAF (Ancient Artifact Form) that Radek had created way back during their first year in Atlantis. As he worked his way through a nightlight, something that could have been a blender, and a pyramid shaped thing that did nothing but produce weird smells, he tried not to stare at Rodney too much.

It wasn't easy; Rodney was...squirmy and he seemed to spend a lot of time running his hands through his hair. And John caught him, once or twice, sneaking looks at John. John wasn't sure what to make of that.

"What the hell is this?" John stared at the smelly pyramid. "It...well it doesn't stink, but it doesn't smell good either."

"I dunno; I think it stinks. Turn it off, would you?" Rodney stretched again. "God, I'm so fucking tired of being hungry. Did you eat all the damn time when you were sixteen?"

"Oh hell yeah," John said. He turned the pyramid of smells off and settled on a stool. "And the food at my school was pretty boring."

"Why not just take a lunch?"

"Boarding school."

"I should have known. Co-ed?" Rodney leered just a little, another expression that looked weird on him.

"Nope."

"Oh one of _those_ schools." It wasn't a leer now, but Rodney was looking up at John through insanely long eyelashes. John had no answer for either Rodney's statement or his look and so he put the pyramid into the "Haven't Got a Clue" box and finished filling out the form for it.

"I've got to...do some stuff," he said.

"Okay then." Rodney turned back to his computer and started sucking on his pen as he stared at the screen.

John fled.

 

* * *

The next afternoon, after a first contact mission that Rodney sat out, John was walking back to his quarters to shower before dinner and he found Rodney on his hands and knees in the transporter. Radek was down there with him, but it wasn't _his_ ass that John was finding so distracting these days.

"What's up? You two don't normally do maintenance."

"Something wrong with the door," Rodney said over his shoulder. He gave John a wry smile. "We happened to be the ones who got stuck in here so we figured we'd fix it."

"Knock yourself out guys," John said. "I'll take the stairs."

And for the next few days, John kept running into Rodney. Which was a stupid way to think of it given how much time he spent with Rodney, but these days it seemed like Rodney was doing his best to get in John's space and....

He wasn't doing anything overt, but there was something going on under the surface that made John feel as if his own skin were just a little too tight.

And then, Rodney came bouncing into an afternoon staff meeting with a smile on his face. "Okay, we've cracked it!"

"It?" John asked.

"The teenager machine; we'll be able to turn me back any time now."

"That's good news," Sam said. "Although I'm a little surprised you're so eager."

"Well, it's been fun and all, but honestly? I'm pretty much over this. The mood swings, the fact that I'm hungry every damn time I turn around, the...well, the other adolescent things." He gestured vaguely but John was thinking about the afternoon on M98-527 when Rodney had sat with his tablet in his lap. "No, I'm ready to go back to my normal self again; high forehead and all."

"And you're sure it's safe to use?"

"Well as safe as any Ancient device, which is to say, I'm terrified." But Rodney looked more wistful than terrified. "I'll do it in the morning," he added, but when Sam asked why, he just smiled slightly and shrugged. "It'll probably be easier on an empty stomach."

John, on the other hand, looked down at his hands and said nothing.

* * *

John ran earlier, and now, as he leans against the wall in Rodney's quarters, he feels loose and relaxed, ready for anything.

When Rodney comes through the door, head bent over his tablet, John takes one, careful breath and then clears his throat. Rodney spins on his heel, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise, although John notices that he doesn't drop his tablet. "Jesus fucking Christ, give me a heart attack why don't you?"

Saying nothing, John steps forward and takes the tablet out of Rodney's hands.

"Look, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't...."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

And yeah, John can work with this; he can do this. Rodney looks so indignant and pissy. "I told you to shut up."

"Since when, outside an actual mission, do I do what you tell me?"

After putting the tablet on Rodney's desk, John turns around and looks at Rodney. His cheeks are flushed and he looks fragile and a little scared. John's breath catches in his throat.

"If you don't stop talking right now, I'll gag you."

He's close enough that he can hear Rodney as he swallows hard. "John...?" Rodney says and John shakes his head and reaches into a pocket.

"You know for someone so smart," he says, pulling out a thick strip of cloth, "you can be amazingly slow." Rodney's backing away now, but it's easy enough to reach out and grab him by the arm, easy to pull him in close.

Rodney squirms and flails until John shakes him hard. "Stop it." Keeping one hand clamped tightly on Rodney's bicep he reaches back and draws his knife. "Be still...wouldn't want me to mess up that pretty face, no would you?"

"Jesus, John...."

"You're going to shut up," John says in a conversational tone. "And you're going to be still." He lays the flat of the blade across Rodney's neck. Rodney shivers, but he stops trying to pull away.

"Yeah, that's it," John says. "Let's get you undressed, first. Wouldn't want to have to explain how those clothes you've been borrowing got cut off you, now would you?"

Moving behind Rodney, he wraps an arm around Rodney's slim waist. "C'mon, be a good boy. Kick your shoes off and then pull off your pants and shorts." He can feel Rodney shaking, but then Rodney's toeing off his shoes. John lets his hand slide down; he unbuttons Rodney's fly and then steps back a little.

"Oh you little slut," John murmurs as Rodney drops his pants to reveal that he's not wearing any underwear. "I should have known." He slides the flat of the knife easily across one of Rodney's ass cheeks.

"Colonel...John...." Rodney breaks off as John pulls him in close again.

"Open your mouth," John says. When Rodney shakes his head, John sheathes the knife and reaches up to grab a handful of Rodney's curls. "Open your fucking mouth or I swear to fucking God that I won't bother with lube later on."

"Don't," Rodney says. "Not like....look, if you just leave now, I won't say anything to anyone."

"No one will believe you," John says flatly.

"Is that what you...mmmph!"

John ties the gag snugly and yanks on Rodney's hair again. "You're not gonna say anything and you know it." He backs off then, grabbing the hem of Rodney's shirt and pulling it up until Rodney has no choice but to let John take the shirt off him.

"Oh very nice." John grabs Rodney's hands, pulling them behind Rodney's back. Moving in close again, he rubs up against Rodney's hands. "That's gonna be in you real soon."

He catches the movement just in time; if he'd missed it, Rodney would have grabbed John's balls. "None of that," John says, slapping Rodney's ass hard. His action is rewarded with a muffled grunt from Rodney and John smiles. "Like that?"

Rodney shakes his head, but John slaps him again anyway. "Nice," he says, looking down at the faintly pink hand print on Rodney's ass. "I think you need a little more of that; you've been teasing me all week."

Although Rodney twists and squirms in John's grasp, it's easy enough to drag him over to the bed. "Oh please," John says as he sits down, pulling Rodney between his legs. "Don't pretend that you haven't been acting like a fucking cocktease."

Glancing up, he sees Rodney glaring down at him. "Well, not _acting_ like a cocktease; you _are_ one. You thought I wouldn't call you on it, thought you could just get away with bending over and wriggling your ass in my direction."

He pulls Rodney closer, turning him in the process. "Not so much, slut," he says, bending Rodney over his lap. "You've been acting like a spoiled brat, been thinking that just because you're so pretty, you can get away with whatever shit you want." Ignoring Rodney's frantic attempts to get away, John raises his hand and then slams it down hard on Rodney's ass. "Stop squirming."

Rodney doesn't stop, but John's got a tight grip on his wrists and it's frighteningly easy to keep Rodney in place. "All that squirming you're doing?" John says as he establishes a rhythm on Rodney's ass. "It's just getting me off."

The muffled reply sounds suspiciously like "fuck you" and John chuckles. "You've got a pretty foul mouth on you, boy. Wish I had time to beat that out of you." There's another muffled curse and John snorts and spanks Rodney harder. "Maybe next time, I'll use my belt on you."

Rodney's squirming harder now, breathing heavily and if John didn't know any better.... _Well duh, of course he's about to come._

"You little whore," he says. "You're so fucking easy...a few slaps on your ass and you're seconds away from coming." He spanks harder now, wanting to push Rodney over the edge. "Come on, pretty boy, come on and give it up."

With a whine that's clearly audible, Rodney comes as John lands a particularly hard blow. John gives him very little time to recover, shoving Rodney off his lap almost as soon as he's finished. "You fucking slut," he said. "Look at the mess you've made of my pants."

Rodney pays him no attention; he's too busy reaching up to yank the gag off. "You goddamn son of a...."

Before he can finish his sentence, John leans down and slaps him across the face. "Shut the fuck up," he says. Reaching back into his pocket, he pulls out a piece of rope. "You just keep making this harder on yourself."

Grabbing Rodney's bicep again, he turns Rodney around. "If you make me get my knife out again, I will use it." Something in his voice must convince Rodney that he's serious, and John nods. "Hands behind your back." When Rodney obeys, John quickly ties his wrists together.

"Fuck you, Sheppard."

"You're a slow learner, Rodney," John replies, reaching around to pinch one of Rodney's nipples hard. Rodney whimpers and tries to twist away and John just laughs. "You should just give in and admit that you love this; you're gonna be hard again in a matter of minutes."

"That doesn't mean I want this."

"I think it does," John says. He can feel Rodney drawing breath to speak again and he slides his hand up to rest against Rodney's neck. Squeezing gently, he leans forward and murmurs in Rodney's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you now, right here on the floor.

"I thought about putting the gag back on," John adds, shoving Rodney down until his weight is resting on one shoulder. "But I think I want to hear you now."

John undoes his pants and shoves them and his shorts out of the way before spitting into his hand. "Hear that?" he asks, slicking up his dick. "That's all you're gonna get, so you might want to think about relaxing."

"Screw you." Rodney sounds more afraid than defiant and John just laughs.

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking not so much."

Nudging Rodney's knees open a little more, John reaches down and spreads Rodney open. "Oh fuck, but you're a hot little whore. Tell me how much you want it."

"Don't!" Rodney's breathing hard now. "Please don't."

"Wrong answer."

It's almost too much when John pushes in; Rodney's tight and so fucking hot, but John doesn't stop or slow down. "God," he says, once he's all the way inside. "Holy fuck...."

"Please," Rodney says again, squirming desperately.

"Please what?" John laughs, reaching up to grip Rodney's bound wrists with one hand. "'Please, Colonel, fuck me harder?' Or maybe: 'Please spank me more?'"

"Stop," Rodney whispers. "Please...don't do this to me."

"Little too late for that, whore." John pulls back and then shoves back in hard. Rodney whimpers and twists as John sets up a steady rhythm. "I wanna feel you come again," he says, leaning down a little so he can whisper in Rodney's ear. "You're gonna come again, aren't you? You can wriggle all you want, but I know you fucking love this."

"No...."

"Yeah you do." John bites down on Rodney's shoulder for a moment, listening as Rodney gasps. "And even if you don't...you're just getting what you fucking deserve, you fucking cocktease. Little slut, acting like you wanted it from me...acting like you _needed_ it."

John slides a hand around Rodney's hip and laughs. "Yeah, you hate it so much, don't you, you little bitch?" He strokes Rodney's cock, runs his thumb over the slick head of Rodney's erection. "That's why you're hard for me, that's why you're fucking panting for it."

"Don't," Rodney moans.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" John struggles to keep his voice even as he moves a little faster, jerks Rodney off a little harder. "Because I could, you know. Maybe I'll do that, just stop...leave you hard and aching. Maybe that's the real punishment, because this? This feels like a reward to me."

"It's...." Whatever Rodney was going to say is lost as John shifts just a little. "Oh fuck...oh...don't, please!"

"Yeah that's it," John growls. "Gonna make you love it...make you need it...make you fucking beg for my dick."

Gritting his teeth, he manages to hold out until Rodney is shivering and gasping and muttering words John can't hear. And then...John slams into Rodney one more time and stops.

"Oh God," Rodney moans. "Don't...you fucker."

"Don't what?"

"Please...damn you...don't...more."

"What was that?" John starts working Rodney's dick again, laughing as Rodney groans.

"Damn you...need to come....please?"

"Go ahead," John says, reaching up with his other hand and sliding his fingers into Rodney's hair. Yanking hard, he leans in and murmurs in Rodney's ear. "Come for me, slut. Show me how much you want this, show me just what a pretty little boy whore you are."

With a strangled yelp, Rodney comes and John almost loses it. Gritting his teeth, he recites prime numbers in his head as he keeps jacking Rodney off. Finally Rodney whimpers and goes limp and John pulls out. After undoing the rope binding Rodney's wrists, he rolls Rodney over onto his back.

They're close enough to the bed that John can use the rope to tie Rodney's wrists again; this time he moves Rodney's arms above his head and ties the end of the rope to one of the legs of the bed.

"I should keep you like this," he says, running his fingers across Rodney's come-slick stomach. "Tied up all the time so I can just come in and use you whenever I like."

Rodney turns his head and looks away, and John laughs. Reaching up, he rubs his sticky hand across Rodney's face. "Stop trying to pretend you're not a whore and maybe I'll let you come again."

He slicks his dick up, using Rodney's come this time, and then shoves Rodney's knees apart and pushes back inside. Rodney's still tight, but it's easier now and John takes it slow. "Tell me you're not loving this," he says and yeah, his voice is finally going a little ragged around the edges. "All the dick you can take and more...this was what you were hoping for, what you've been wanting all fucking week."

Rodney's glare is spoiled by the fact that he looks utterly debauched. He's panting hard and his upper chest and neck are flushed, and John has to pause and look him over. "You should see yourself now, slut. Not so easy to deny what you really are...."

Pausing, John slides forward while grabbing Rodney's ass in his hands. He lifts Rodney up until Rodney is arched like a bow in front of him, until Rodney's elbows are his only contact with the floor.

"Jesus," John mutters. "Jesus...Rodney. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Fuck," Rodney gasps. "Just...just...."

"Just what? Fuck you?" John stops again. "Is that what you want?"

Still looking away, Rodney takes a deep breath and then lets it out with something that sounds a lot like a sob. "Please...please...don't...Oh God, please fuck me."

"You sure?" John starts moving again, but slowly. "You didn't sound so sure earlier."

"Please...fuck me...fuck me hard!" Rodney swallows and looks at John through half-closed eyes. "Please, Colonel?"

John can't really move all that fast, but obviously he's found the right angle; Rodney's getting hard yet again, and John thinks that, if he's careful, he can make Rodney come one more time. "Yeah, that's what I want to hear," he says. "You're gonna be a good little slut for me now, aren't you?"

Rodney gulps hard and nods, his eyes going wide as John tightens his grip on Rodney's ass. "Yeah...still a bit warm back there. Maybe next time you act like a fucking whore...next time you tease me...I'll use my belt...bruise you so hard you'll be sitting funny for a week."

"No, please," Rodney's panting now, and he's hard. "Promise...I'll be good."

"You're a whore...and you know it...." John's sweating hard now, and in spite of the fact that Rodney's not exactly heavy, his arms are starting to shake with the effort. But Rodney's eyes are closed tightly and he's whimpering, just a little whine in the back of his throat, and John knows it probably hurts now in just the right way. He moves just a little bit, shifts just an inch or two and Rodney's eyes fly open and he makes this noise that isn't quite a scream and John knows, he _knows_ he's got Rodney right where he wants him.

"One more time, slut," he growls and when Rodney shakes his head, John laughs and lies. "I can do this...all fucking night. I can keep it up until you're...until you can't fucking _walk_. Until you're screaming...if that's what it takes."

"You'd like that," Rodney says. His eyes are closed again as if he's imagining the scene John's just painted. "Like me all laid out and screaming."

"So would you, bitch," John snarls and that's what does it.

Rodney yells and his whole body arches even more as he comes so hard some of it lands on his face. And that's enough for John, more than enough really; he slams into Rodney one last time and comes, sure he's going to pass out and never wake up again.

He doesn't, of course, but as he carefully lowers Rodney back to the floor, he thinks: _close call there; I think we broke me._ After stripping as quickly as he can, he leans over Rodney and reaches for the wrist ties, more than a little afraid of what Rodney's going to say.

"Don't," Rodney murmurs, thick lashes fluttering as he looks up at John. "I mean yeah, I'd like to be untied from the bed, but can you please leave it on my wrists for a while?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure I can help you up on to the bed."

Somehow they make it to the bed and Rodney doesn't even complain about the mess as the both collapse.

"Thank you," Rodney finally says. "I wasn't sure you'd remember and then I wasn't sure if you'd...well, you know."

"Yeah," John says. "I've never minded the occasional twink, but sixteen's a little young for me." He shakes his head. "But you? You're a damn pushy sixteen year old."

"I wasn't." Rodney brings his bound wrists down and then moves in close to John. "Back then...but God, the fantasies." He laughs a little. "I still can't believe you remember me telling you that one, though. We were pretty wasted."

"What was my big teen-age fantasy, the one I confessed that night?"

"Someone tied up at your feet blowing you while you flew something fast." Rodney grins. "To be fair, I have the advantage there, seeing as we've done that one. More than once."

"You'd remember even if we'd stayed vanilla." John reaches down, feeling the soft rope against Rodney's even softer skin. "So, tomorrow? No more putting Sam off?"

"Oh please, I only put it off by a day or two and it's not like I was goofing off during that time."

"Yeah." John tightens his grip on Rodney's bound wrists. "Thanks," he says after a moment. "For giving me the time to work up to it."

* * *

Three weeks later

"Okay," Rodney said, after taking the pen out of his mouth. "Here's the deal: we've configured one of the Mark 2 generators and it looks like that will be enough to power up the manufacturing platform. Radek and I have looked over the fried hyperdrive from the jumper we modified last year, and we _think_ we'll be able park the jumper in the platform and get the drive working again."

Sam actually looked impressed. "Rodney, this is...this is huge."

"It is really," Rodney said, leaning back in his chair. He put his hands behind his neck and stretched, his shirt pulling across his chest. "We've got a little more work to do here; some fine tuning that I'd rather do some place safer, and then we'll be good to go."

"Maybe four days from now?"

"That works for me." Rodney looked over at John. "That okay with you, Colonel?"

"Yeah, as long as we reschedule the mission to...." John glanced down at his tablet. "P93-098."

"I think that one can be put off for a couple weeks," Sam said. "Great work guys. I know you've been working late hours; make sure you get some rest in the next day or two, okay?"

As everyone left, Rodney dropped his pen, which rolled under the conference table. As he scrambled down onto his hands and knees to get it, John smiled a little and left the room.

Since Rodney's idea of resting meant only working until eight or so, John had plenty of time to go for a run, shower, get into jeans and a t-shirt and let himself into Rodney's room.

"You just never learn, do you?" he said as Rodney walked in, head down over his tablet.

"What the...." Rodney's voice trailed off as he looked at John. As Rodney ran a hand through his short hair, making it stand up a little, John took in the sight of him--broad shoulders braced in shock, face flushed under a day's worth of stubble, the beginning of a bulge showing in his snug BDUs....

John shook his head, making a show up unbuckling his belt and pulling it slowly out of his belt loops. "Don't pretend I didn't notice what you were doing in that meeting." He folded the belt over and then snapped it. Rodney jumped a little at the noise, but didn't lose his grip on his tablet.

"I warned you, you fucking cocktease." John moved in close and took the tablet out of Rodney's hands. "Didn't I?"

"Please," Rodney murmured, his breath coming a little faster. "Don't...."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://saldemonium.livejournal.com/profile)[**saldemonium**](http://saldemonium.livejournal.com/) and is a gift from her wife [](http://yarnaddict.livejournal.com/profile)[**yarnaddict**](http://yarnaddict.livejournal.com/), who purchased my porn writing services as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile)[**livelongnmarry**](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/) No on CA Prop 8 auction. Her donation was generous and I want to thank her for making it.
> 
> [](http://saldemonium.livejournal.com/profile)[**saldemonium**](http://saldemonium.livejournal.com/) asked for dub-con with a de-aged Rodney on the bottom. *grins* Which, you know...so totally right up my alley. I'd like to thank the All Spatula Cheerleading Squad for their encouragement and my lovely and talented spouse-person, [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) for the beta. The title is from the Imogen Heap song "Goodnight and Go." If you're sort of twisting your head and trying to figure out that last position John has Rodney in, it looks a little like [this](http://www.french-kamasutra.com/post/kamasutra-gay/le-roseau-gay.html) (NSFW link) only with Rodney's hands above his head and his weight resting on his elbows.


End file.
